


Silent Thoughts, Shower Talks

by TheTruthRemains



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthRemains/pseuds/TheTruthRemains
Summary: Where Frank breaks into your apartment to get away from his thoughts and you’re just use to it.





	Silent Thoughts, Shower Talks

You had struggled to not fall asleep in your Uber ride after leaving your university, working late on a paper due in two days. All you wanted to do was rip off your clothes and lay in bed. So you’re a bit disappointed when you open your door and see a trail of blood coming from a window in your living room apartment.

A normal reaction to this site would be to scream, maybe even call the police. But you already knew who was the bloody assailant that broke into your apartment. Though your so-called assailant hasn’t made an appearance for weeks now. Your thoughts are confirmed when you’re greeted by a strong metallic smell and Frank Castle sitting on your bed with his face in the palm of his hands.

You remain silent as you strip to your bra & shorts not wanting to ruin another outfit with the blood of what you can only guess is more of a stranger’s than his.

Sitting beside him you rest your head on his shoulder. “You know I’ve become an expert in removing blood stains right.” Frank turns to look down at you but remains silent. “Like after 6 times, I’ve attained the perfect amount of elbow grease to get blood out of the carpet.”

Frank buries his face into your hair muffling his laughter, “I’ll clean it up later I promise.”

“Also don’t just disappear like that. I was worried.”

He moves to your cheek and you suppress a laugh from the way his stubbly beard tickled your skin. “Sorry, just had a lot on my mind and wanted to figure it out myself you know?”

Nodding you stretch and stand up, “You need to wash all that stuff off I’ll start the shower.” Entering the bathroom you turn the knob on the wall of the shower. As you turn Frank removes his tattered outfit and threw it to the side.

Taking a seat on the toilet you watch Frank step into the shower, carefully rinsing off any dirt and blood. “Are you cut anywhere? Any stitches needed?”

“Nah, I’m fine just a couple of scratches” You nod listening to the water pour. The water soon stops, but instead of getting out Frank sits in the tub and turns on the bottom faucet. Water fills the tub as you stare confusingly at him.

The tub is half full when he cuts it off, and he reaches for your hand. With a gentle pull, you’re off the toilet and start to take off your underwear. Stepping into the tub you position yourself between Frank’s legs. Leaning into his chest you enjoy the warm buzz the water leaves on your skin. 

“What color is the sky?” There’s not a window insight in your small bathroom, but you both know what the question entails.

He stiffens behind you but manages to muster a reply. “Its cloudy looks like it’s gonna rain.”

“Wanna tell me why?” He says nothing, tapping his fingers on the rim of the tub. When you start to get up, he gives you an answer.

“Would you want to have kids with me?”

Your back straightens at his question, you expected a straight answer, not to have more questions.

Kids were never a topic brought up by him before and you chalked it up to the death of his family. But the fact he pops this question up after disappearing for days sends you through a loop. Turning your upper body to him, he looks at you with earnest eyes and it brought you to a conclusion, he was serious.

To you the answer was obvious, but the timing made you wonder if there was more to it. “What picked your brain enough to ask that type of question?”

Frank frowns, “So is that a no?”

“I just want to know why the sudden question it’s not like you.”

Frank pushes you back to face away from him and rest his forehead on your back close to our neck. He starts to mumble something into your skin and you elbow him to speak louder.

“I saw my wife again… the kids..”

Your hands reach for his arms to wrap around your stomach. “Was it a memory or a nightmare?”

“Neither” he responds. “I was in a house, and they were sitting on the floor playing some board game. They waved me over to join them, so I walked through the doorway, but then everything changed.”

“How?” You urge him to continue but was met with silence. “Frank.”

“I saw you on the floor instead. Your stomach was huge reaching for me with a ring on your finger. You looked so happy just smiling and full of joy. And seeing you like that made me smile. Like spending the rest of my life with ya wouldn’t be too bad.”

“How long since you had the dream? Was that why you haven’t dropped by in a while?”

He coughs, “Well uh yeah I suppose. Wanted to see if I could get over it by myself, but I just ended up missing you.” He chuckles, “Pretty pathetic, huh?”

“Frank I’m your girlfriend you shouldn’t hold anything back I’m here for you. But back to the baby question. While I’m not opposed...” Frank starts to kiss you on your neck while you fight back a smile. “I rather get the ring first since you know, I was wearing one in your dream.”

He lets out a huff and leans back into the tub pulling you with him. “I really love you. I hope you know that”

“I love you too Castle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Watched Daredevil & The Punisher months ago and immediately fell in love with Castle. Kind of wanted to make this into a series with how they met but who knows.


End file.
